cry of the heavens
by bittersweet freak
Summary: When it rains, it pours. you can cry with the heavens and feel it's sympathy.


A/N: woot. Another fiction!!! A one-shot fiction. I really don't know what to say.. Please do review. Thanks! By the way, it's a ccs fic, though I don't mention any names in this fic.. just imagine  
Sakura is the one emoting. Hehehe. Ja!

Cry of the Heavens.

The clouds shrouded the brilliant sunshine casted by the sun; and now, nowhere to be seen. The vast, livid sky is menacing to cry out to the rest of the world. Once again, invincible raindrops started to impinge the ground like little needles that strikes anything.. letting them feel the torment the heaven bears. Thunder rolls shout out the furious anger it held back with the pain it suppresses. It bellows at anyone, anything, sending horrors in their nerves. With the rain that continues to fall, it seems like eternity to express sorrow and mourn for the deep pains and broken pieces of yourself with the heavens.

It'll be over soon, but not soon enough.

I stared at the window, watching raindrops cascade down the window sill, to be followed by another one. Rain never ceases to see how long it had been mourning.. but it feels right.. it's comforting.. savoring silence and relaxing, listening to the sound of the pouring rain, sharing sentiments with the falling sky.

Outside, you can see trees swaying from side to side as the wind gushes with the heavy rain. But I know that they're not going to let go. Firm roots can withstand anything that tries to compel with them; thunders won't send horrors to their trunks, as humans feel, strong gushes of wind won't pull them back and hide or feel cold or chill with the cold breeze it brings. Trees. They're strong. Just like other persons. Strong enough to surpass every threats, any obstacles that tries to thwart you. But not me. You can say that I'm once a strong tree. A tree that starts to break free. It's futile to stay stiff when you know that your limbs become to wobble. It's hard to feign courage when you're broken inside. And it's insane to stay composed when inside, there's a big turmoil began to form. Maybe, just maybe, I'm running out of reasons to stay put and continue living. Perhaps, the cold breeze that crept inside my body crashed the little amount of hope living in my system. When hopes vanished, despair arouses and preys your whole being. And if you're not strong enough to defy, it will penetrate you, until you're weak enough to stand.. when you lose all the courage to go back to the pole of light and see hope.

When it rains, you'll feel the feeling of being cold and alone. The cold weather fights over the heat and leave nothing but a colossal of coldness.

Rainy season. A good time to emote, wonderful moments to unleash the sentiments and feel the sympathy of the heavens and somehow, the thought of being with someone, something-or anything makes you think that in some ways, you're not alone.

This is the time when thoughts wholly engulf me and fill my mind with pain I've been hiding to myself. Thoughts creep in and memories seep continuously in my head. Subconsciously, I cry as I remember those times when I feel alone, just like this time.. the times I isolated myself to the rest of the world. Because, _nobody cares. _Nobody seems to understand me. It's like having my world alone, concealed in a solitary room where you have to survive without anything from the outside. Then, fear starts to creep until you're terrified enough to get hurt.. but I guess, I hurt myself even more by not trying to break the walls. I thought that there was no escape. All there was silence and the tip tapping rain.

I can't contemplate. For my mind is filled with shouting and hollering thoughts of the past. I can't let go..

I sighed and slowly relapsed into my calm state and think of the recurring things. And of course, cried. I cried until my eye lids were swollen. I cried with the heavens until I already cried my heart out. It's my only cure for the pain I thought I was immune to. But suffering ends and happiness were to bloom. Problems come up with a solution, seasons change and hopes bud with a firm trust to fate.

As rain fades, I can slowly smile again and embrace and be engrossed with the felicity of another season. And when the last rain drops touch the ground, I swear that next time, I know I can be as firm as the trees and strong as the wind.

_I'll never forget the pain I've felt that I let go with the cry of the heavens._

…^^ 754 words.


End file.
